Fan:Digimon Hunters X
The 8th Season of Digimon. The story is about 8 twelve-year old's journey with their digimon partners through the city of Tokyo. The series is planned to have around 75 episodes, 3 openings, and 6 endings. The series is supposedly going to start around Christmas 2012. Openings- 1) Going Going My Soul 2) Stand Up 3) The Biggest Dreamer Endings- 1) Always Whenever 2) My Tomorrow 3) Brave Heart 4) Believer 5) Butterfly 6) New World Yukio Sato Yukio Sato is a nice imaginative boy who used to watch Digimon as a small boy and his favorite digimon has always been Guilmon and was overwhelmed by the fact he became a Digimon Hunter with Guilmon as his partner and was against the idea of capturing digimon and turning them into cards for later use. He has a crush on his classmate Kimiko Kato. He has a crimson xros loader. Appearance Yukio wears a blue T-shirt with the crest of miracles on it, he has dirty blond hair, brown eyes and a blue baseball cap with goggles and jeans with black converse high-tops. Kimiko Kato Kimiko is a sweet-hearted girl and only looks for the best in people. She always smiles no matter what, but secretly is suffering over her mother's death, her and her mother went to run errands when they got in a car crash quickly seeing what was happening her mother grabbed her and used herself as a shield for her daughter. Kimiko was the only survivor of the crash, after the accident her father committed several armed robberies and when he went to jail after being caught she went to live with her cousin Hideaki. Her Uncle dislikes her because she reminds him of his late sister. She has a hot pink xros loader. Kimiko gave Yukio his goggles. Her partners are Lalamon, Gumdramon, and occasionally SlashAngemon. Appearance Kimiko has light brown hair, bluish-greenish eyes, and overalls with a skirt rather than pants connected to them. She has white and red stripped stockings and crimson converses. Amaterasu Fujjimoto Amaterasu is hot headed and really doesn't care for anyone except for her mother and best friend Kimiko Kato. Her Father has moved because of his secret job as a president of a business with people who use their digimon to destroy other digimon, and her mother struggles to provide for her daughter because she doesn't work and is ill, the only money they get is occasionally from her father but mostly from Amaterasu herself because she works at a bakery. Renamon came to her because of her deep desire to have the strength to care for those she loves, her digivice is blue violet. Appearance Amaterasu has dark brown hair, purple eyes, and wears a sloulderless blue and white shirt with a orange noodle strap shirt underneath and skinny jeans with sneakers. Hideaki Gato Hideaki is a young boy who enjoys pulling pranks much to his sister Kimiko's grief and hates his father for disliking Kimiko Kato for such a reason of just reminding him of his late aunt. He possesses a blue xros loader and has the partner Monodramon. Appearance Hideaki has blonde hair, bluish-greenish eyes, a large hoodie, and sport shorts with sneakers. Aki Yamamoto Aki is a smart boy who is very good at devising plans of how to defeat the "evil" digimon, despite how bright he is he is rather oblivious when it comes to Teru flirting with him. He has a green xros loader. Terriermon is his partner. Appearance Aki has black hair with side bangs with green eyes and wears a sweater vest, jeans, and sneakers. Teru Kiyomizu Teru is very intelligent with a rich scholar for a father, unfortunately he has trouble loving Teru after her mom became addicted to drugs and left them. One day she became overcome with hatred at her dad for not loving her and met her digimon partner Lunamon (who was under a curse by Vamdemon and spread the curse to her) but eventually broke free with Lunamon and became the brains of Team Hunters. Teru has a lavender xros loader. Teru acts sisterly to Usagi. Appearance Teru wears a lab coat over a black shirt and a slightly lighter black skirt with stockings and rubber yellow boots, she also has her blonde hair in a crop ponytail and grey eyes. Minoru Kodo Minoru is a very quiet and sweet young boy who, when afraid, hides behind Izumi, this is because he looks up to her and admires her strength. That desire gave birth to his digimon partner Gaomon, he has a military blue xros loader. Appearance Minoru has golden hair, light blue eyes, wears a sweater, shorts, and sneakers. Izumi Suzuki Izumi likes to jump head first without looking and tends to act like a big sister to Minoru and the others. She hates it when people act heartless, while feeling like that after her cat died and no one cared but her, she met Palmon and recieved a red xros loader. Appearance Izumi has red hair dark blue eyes, a hoodie, a jean skirt, and leggings.